


Resolutions

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: The aftermath of Alec's talk with Maurice.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Anything NOT italicized is NSFW. Feel free to skip those parts.  
> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

Alec matches Magnus’s smile before leaning in and kissing him heatedly. He pulls back and leans towards Magnus’s neck.

“Alec…” Magnus whispers as Alec leaves small kisses up his neck, then jaw, and finally to his lips. He latches on with a deep need, and Magnus’s responds with just as much passion.

“I’m ready.” He says as he pulls away and looks into Magnus’s eyes for his answer.

“Me too.” Magnus replies after a few seconds of silence. 

Alec leans in and kisses Magnus with a ferocity of angels, pushing Magnus against the headboard of the bed. Magnus reacts by finding his hands on Alec’s stomach, pushing his shirt up to reveal his toned chest. He quickly pushes his shirt up, Alec detaching his lips in allowance of Magnus pushing the shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere across the room. Alec chuckles at the movement and Magnus smiles.

“Too much clothing.” Magnus says as he moves his hands up the sides of Alec’s body, reveling in the freedom of being able to let his hands wander.  As he makes his way to the parabatai bond rune Alec grabs his hand and links their fingers together. He smiles coyly as he pushes a strand of hair out of Magnus’s eye, moving his hand down to Magnus’s bottom lip. He traces it gently then leans in and kisses him deeply.

He pulls back slightly and whispers into his lips, “Your turn.”

…

_Jace hits the training dummy over and over as he goes over the possible ways to tell Alec and Izzy about what he has decided to do. What he has been doing behind their backs. It sounds bad when he thinks of it like that but it’s unheard of for a Shadowhunter. He’s not sure if they will accept his decision. If-_

_“Ow! Ah!” Jace yells in pain as he falls to the ground, clutching his parabatai rune._

_Clary who is nearby runs over to Jace’s side, she tries to hold him up as she calls out for Isabelle._

_“What is it? What’s wrong? Jace!?” She asks in worry as Izzy runs over to the other side of Jace._

_“Alec.” Jace says through clenched teeth. “It’s Alec. Where is he? Where’s Alec!?”_

_“By the Angel.” Izzy says horrified. “I saw him going down to the cells. To Maurice.”_

_Jace, in more than just physical pain grunts, holding back his pain as he gets up and runs toward the cells. Izzy and Clary fast on his heal._

…

Magnus smiles, flustered as they pull back from each other, giving enough room for Alec to gently tug up Magnus’s shirt. He removes it carefully and attempts to set it down gently, but Magnus stops him by grabbing it and throwing it across to the room to meet Alec’s.

“You.” Magnus says as he leans in and nibbles at Alec’s neck, pushing him back down on the bed. “Are.” He kisses the redden skin. “So.” He kisses down his chest, reaching his nipple. He takes it between his lips and Alec moans loudly, a little embarrassingly. “Sexy.”

Alec grips Magnus’s hair as he continues his teasing, both their erections now very prominent. As Magnus moves to the next nipple, his hand makes its way to Alec’s jeans and starts to unzip them. He unbuttons them as well, but before he pulls them off he pulls back and moves up to Alec’s face that is getting redder and redder as the seconds pass by.

He makes sure Alec is looking at him before he asks, “Are you sure?”

“By the angel, Mags, yes! Yes! …If you are…?” Alec answers, slightly unsure now.

Magnus smiles. “I am.”

He reaches below and pushes Alec’s pants down. Alec lifts up his hips as he does so until they are gone. Magnus reaches over his boxers next, and starts to pull them off, but a hand on his stops him. He looks up into Alec’s eyes, waiting for an explanation, expecting a change of heart.

“What about you?” Alec says shyly as he tugs on Magnus’s pants slightly.

Magnus smirks. “I have to get you ready first. It’s been awhile since I’ve had my fingers in you.”

Alec’s face inflames even more, if that’s possible. “By the angel! Baby…”

“Is that okay?” Magnus asks, unsure now if he should continue.

“More than okay.” Alec says, removing his hand and leaning back.

…

_“Sebastian!” Jace yells as to other Shadowhunter who kneels beside Alec, trying to trace an izrate. “What happened?”_

_All four of them kneels before Alec._

_“I don’t know.” Sebastian says. “I found him like this.”_

_Jace looks up to the cell where Maurice lays unconscious. “Clary-”_

_“I’ll get help.” Clary finishes as she gets up and runs out of the room._

_“I’ll call Magnus.” Izzy says, tears forming in her eyes as she takes out her phone._

_Jace’s hand rests firmly on Alec’s ashen cheek. “Come on Alec.” Jace whispers. “Stay with us. Stay with us. Stay with us, brother…”_

…

Alec lifts up his hips as Magnus removes his boxers, revealing his hardened cock. Magnus’s throbs at the sight as he leans over, not being able to help himself and licks a lock strip from root to tip. Alec tenses and moans as he grabs onto Magnus’s hair once more.

“I’m- I’m not- Not going to be able to last if y-you k-k-keep doing th-th-that.” Alec says between groans of pleasure.

Magnus pulls back. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself… I know we weren’t planning this, so-to-speak so you probably didn’t clean-”

“I DID! I mean- I did, in the shower. I wanted… To…”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus says with another smirk as he leans over and pushes Alec’s thighs apart. “Turn over, love.”

Alec, still blushing obeys and gets on his stomach, opening his legs more and presenting himself to Magnus. The Warlock’s cock grows bigger in his pants, becoming almost painful as he takes in the sight. He unzips his pants to relieve some of the pressure as he summons a bottle of lube into his hand. He puts a healthy amount onto his two fingers, then onto Alec’s hole.

“You can tell me to stop anytime, Alexander.” Magnus reminds him.

“I know.” Alec says. “You, too.”

…

_The doors to the infirmary fly open as Magnus walks in, making a beeline for the bed where his Shadowhunter boyfriend lays. Hi heart sinks at the sight of the pale, grey faced warrior. His heart is slow, the beat hardly there are at all, and making the Warlock almost lose his breath. He pulls it together and walks over to the edge of the bed._

_He ignores the words and questions from all around him as he rolls up his sleeves and gets to work. He’s hardly aware of his own voice barking out orders for a potion mixture as he focuses on keeping Alec alive._

_Eventually the ingredients he asks for are ready, and the potion ready to serve. He wastes no time in getting it into Alec’s system. He feeds it to him himself as he drains the energy from Alec’s sibling to make the potion take effect._

_It’s a long five minutes before Alec’s breathing picks up, his face turning back to colour, and his wound starting to heal itself. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Surprisingly, Maryse is the first to speak. Magnus didn’t even realize she was in the room._

_“Thank the angel.”_

…

Magnus smiles, kissing the back of Alec’s thigh as he enters one of his fingers into Alec. He goes slow, even though Alec is still a little stretched from last time, he makes sure to massage and stretch as much as possible, taking up many minutes before he is satisfied Alec is ready for a second finger.

“You okay, darling?” He asks as kisses his hip, putting more lube on his fingers and getting him ready for his second finger.

“Yeah…” Alec says. “Feels good…”

Magnus smiles, then enters the second finger slowly. It stretches slightly, even with the preparation, making Alec tense up slightly. The Shadowhunter quickly assures Magnus he’s alright and it’s okay to continue, which the Warlock does, with more lube this time. He moves the two fingers cautiously, massaging and stretching, making room for a third finger.

It’s only after many minutes later, that Magnus finds Alec’s prostate, making Alec rut up against the red, his cock even more red and hard than before. He’s whining and begging for Magnus to give him more, an even though there’s nothing more he’d rather do he makes himself ignore the requests and continues to stretch and massage him more.

“Mags… Baby, I’m ready. Ahh… Shit, babe… Fuck…” Alec says, moaning as Magnus stretches him more and more.

Finally after what feels like a century to Alec, his boyfriend adds another generous amount of lube to his fingers and him. He adds another finger, filling up Alec who moans at the feeling. He clenches the bed sheets between his fingers in ecstasy as his prostate is hit over and over again. It’s the best kind of torture he’s ever known.

It takes longer, but after a while Magnus can enter a fourth finger. It’s only then that he feels satisfied that Alec is ready to take his cock. He pulls out of him, making Alec whine and uses his magic to remove his pants and underwear, not in the mood now to take his time. His cock is overwhelmingly hard as he puts a condom on and adds even more lube. He puts even more on Alec.

“Like this, dear? Do you want me to fuck you from behind? Or do you want to ride my cock, sweetheart? What do you want?” Magnus asks as spreads Alec’s ass cheeks with his hands, teasing his hole with the tip of his cock.

“See you.” Alec says. “Need to see you.”

Magnus agrees easily and they maneuver their bodies to a more comfortable position. Magnus is now sitting against the head board, Alec sinking himself onto Magnus’s much lubed up cock. They both moan loudly as Alec is filled.

…

_“I do trust you Mags.” Alec says as he sits up in the infirmary bed, a few hours after being healed. “I- I couldn’t believe- I do trust you.”_

_Magnus sighs. “I trust you, too. I suppose it’s been a stressful time for us both.”_

_Alec nods his head as he turns his body out of the bed and tries. To stand up._

_“Woah! Alec, slow down. You were on death’s door a few minutes ago.”_

_“I’m fine… Can we go home?”_

_Magnus shakes his head in exasperation but uses his last amount of strength to make a portal._

_“Let’s go home, then, darling.” Magnus says holding out his hand._

_Alec takes his, walking steadily on his own, and they walk through the portal._

_“I should probably clean the sheets. I was going to do that today.” Alec says as he walks into the living room._

_“Alexander. Rest. Please, for me.”_

_“I’m fine.”_

…

“Fuck, Mags.” Alec says as he leans his forehead onto Magnus’s shoulder.

“I know, my love.” Magnus says as he kisses along Alec’s neck. “Let me know when you want to move.”

They stay in that positon for a few minutes while Alec adjusts, but soon enough Magnus is moving his hips, his cock up and into Alec. He moves slightly trying to find Alec’s prostate once again. When he finds it Alec moans and clenches at Magnus’s shoulders with his hands. He also squeezes Magnus’s cock with his muscles, making him moan loud into Alec’s hair. He pulls out slightly, then pushes up, hitting his prostate again.

“Faster. Fuck, baby, faster… Please… Baby…” Alec begs.

Magnus complies, going faster and faster, grabbing onto Alec’s cock and pumping with the rhythm until they’re a sweaty and moaning mess. They get closer and closer to the edge with each thrust as it increases speed. Both have been on the edge for so long that it’s no wonder they’re almost at climax so soon.

“Mags… I’m going to come…” Alec says.

“You’re so beautiful, Alexander.” Magnus says in response. “Sitting on my cock, moaning so prettily for me…”

…

_“You almost died, Alec!” Magnus says in anguish._

_“I know.” Alec says, eyes turning to the floor. That was not what Magnus was expecting. “You were right. I’m sorry. I- I couldn’t accept that a Shadowhunter would do this. I guess we should be used to traitors now.”_

_“Alexander… No, of course you shouldn’t be.”_

_Magnus walks over and places his hands on Alec shoulder and hip. He rubs his shoulder in a comforting matter. “I’m sorry, as well. My words may have been too harsh.”_

_Alec nods his head and they stay that way in silence for a few long seconds before Alec says, “Thank you. For saving my life.”_

_“It was my pleasure.” Magnus says with a smile._

…

Alec moans, clenching at Magnus’s cock once again, only this time it sends Magnus over the edge without warning and he’s coming harder and faster than he’s ever done before. At the feeling and sounds of his boyfriend’s climax, Alec soon follows him, his cock being held by Magnus’s hand that is continuing to pump even through his orgasm.

“Fuck! Mags!” Alec moans as his body clenches and goes through a large wave of pleasure.

They hold onto each other throughout it, their lips finding each other somehow in that single moment. They continue to kiss even after their orgasms are gone. Kissing in the afterglow as Magnus’s cock softens, and Alec is ready to lay down and sleep for a few years.

“That was…” Alec says as he pulls off of Magnus and lies down next to him.

“Yeah…” Magnus says as wraps his arms around Alec kissing, his shoulder. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Alec smiles, matching Magnus’s, and laughs in delight as what they just did washes over him. He leans in and kisses Magnus with happiness. Magnus returns the kiss for a few seconds before they pull away. They lean into each other, content.  


End file.
